The Wizard's Stone
by CrystalBookworm
Summary: Like the Philosopher's Stone but with the next gen epilogue kids. T cuz I'm paranoid. Please read! The Golden Trio recreated in the Quad: Lily Potter, Will Longbottom, Scorpius Malfoy, and my own creation Diana Corner. Michael Corner, anyone?
1. Chapter 1: New Friends

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (although I wish I do) so don't sue**

Chapter One: New Friends

The compartment was too crowded for Lily's liking. Lily Luna Potter preferred quiet, empty places. She wasn't exactly claustrophobic, but cramped spaces made her nervous.

Unfortunately, the compartment she sat in for her first year on the Hogwarts Express made her feel very nervous indeed.

At first, it had only been her and her two brothers; James Sirius – Hogwarts prankster, part of the Marauder2s, and fourth year at Hogwarts – and Albus Severus – top of the class, bookworm nerd, and third year at Hogwarts.

But her cousins started to pop in and most decided to stay because they couldn't find their own compartments.

Rose, Albus, and a few of their friends began a deep conversation – physically and metaphorically – about the books they read over the summer. Fred, James, Louis, Hugo (how Hugo got in since he was only a first year too was a mystery to Lily) and some of _their_ friends then began plotting the pranks they would pull this year. Dominique and Roxanne then dragged their friends in so they could gossip about what was the latest style on robes – what is it embroidery or geometric shapes? – according to Witchly Fashion and did they _see_ the six-pack abs and muscles Greg got from his summer job?

Finally, Lily couldn't take it anymore. She stood up abruptly and swung her bag over her shoulder. She ignored the stares as she pushed past people.

But as soon as she got into the hall, someone grabbed her wrist. Lily turned around and saw James standing behind her; his large, tanned hands gripping her thin, pale wrist.

"Something wrong, dear brother?" Lily asked cheerfully.

"Yes, actually." James didn't seem very happy at all. "Where are you going?"

"Well, it seems like the compartment was getting a little crowded, so I decided to go find a quieter space."

"I can get some of them to leave," James offered.

Lily sighed. She didn't want to make a scene, but she'd have to hurry it up if she didn't want people trying to get by them. "None of the others seem to mind it much, and besides, it's much easier to move one person who's willing to go than a group of complaining people."

"Mum and Dad told me to look after you," James protested.

He could be such a sweet brother at times. "I'm not the little girl who ran to you from nightmares anymore. I can take care of myself now, James. Thanks though."

"I just don't want you alone," James tried feebly. "Some of these people – especially the Slytherin –are quite...mean, Lils."

"She won't be alone," said a new voice. The siblings turned around to see William Longbottom, a close friend of the Potters (and Weasleys), carrying two trunks and trying to fit them both through the doorway at one time. He grinned sheepishly. "You forgot your trunk."

"Thanks," Lily said, taking her trunk from Will.

James sighed. "Fine. But if you get into any trouble at all –"

"Bye James," Lily interrupted. "See you at Hogwarts."

Lily and Will went down until the end of the train, where they managed to find a compartment that was empty except for one boy. He was small, so they concluded that he was a first year too.

"Can we sit here?" Lily asked.

The boy looked up from the book he was reading. He had pale skin and white-blonde hair. His wide grey eyes swept over Will and Lily and mumbled a "Sure" before delving back into the story, curling up even closer to the wall. He must be pretty shy, Lily thought.

Will helped Lily with her trunk and the two of them sat opposite the boy.

An awkward silence settled in and Lily wanted to pull out the journal her mother had given her, saying that it's always good to record your feelings and such, but had this strong urge to talk to the boy. "Hi. My name's Lily Potter and this is my friend Will Longbottom."

The boy's eyes widened and he quickly shoved his book in his bag. He began to pull down his trunk when Lily suddenlybecame irritated at the automatic two reactions to her last name. It was always either "Merlin! You're Harry Potter's daughter, aren't you? L..L...Lily, right? You look just like your grandmother. Your brothers must take after your dad" or "Your father was lucky when he faced the Dark Lord. You Potters are too confident anyways." "Sit down, Malfoy," Lily snapped. "I'm not gonna hex you just because of your last name. Besides, I don't even know how to properly use a wand."

"You _knew_?" Malfoy asked, shocked.

"Of course. 'No one's as pale as a Malfoy boy'," Lily quoted, "or so my uncle Ron always says, anyways." She shrugged. "But enough about that; I want us to be friends."

Scorpius wasn't the only one who stood up at that. "_What_?" Will asked, stunned.

"Shush, Will," Lily hushed. "It doesn't have to include you, you know."

"James'll still have a fit," Will warned. He knew the fourth year Gryffindor well; his parents had stopped by the Potters' house countless times and he had been thrown together with the kids.

"_James_ doesn't have to be friends with him," Lily pointed out. "Besides, I'm perfectly old enough to make my own decisions, as I so very often have to remind James - and apparently everyone else, too."

"Whatever," Will relented, pulling out a deck of cards. "But you might as well count me in; _someone's_ gotta watch you." Lily rolled her eyes. "Now who wants to play exploding snap?"

"My dad won't be jumping for joy, but he's usually not home so Mum'll probably tell him," Scorpius said. "And as for exploding snap, you're gonna be begging for a rematch Weasley."

Will snorted. "We'll see, Malfoy."

As it came down to it, Lily realized as she watched the two pass out the cards, boys will always be boys.

After a few explosions, Lily decided that she should at least tell James where they were. And besides, she was choking on all of the ash in the air.

But just as she stood up, the door to the compartment banged open and a raven-haired girl burst in. She had her hands covering her face and was obviously crying.

Lily frowned. She didn't like bullies and somebody - probably a higher year - had obviously been picking on the girl. But she needed to comfort the girl first, since she knew from experience that guys did NOT have much experience with that.

Lily placed a reassuring hand on the girl's arm. "What's wrong?"

The girl sniffled and looked up. She had warm, chocolaty eyes and long lashes that stood out, since she had a perfect golden tan. "Some fourth years were...were..."

Fourth years? Lily narrowed her eyes. It was possible, but what was the likelihood that...? "Did one have messy, reddish-brown hair?"

To her surprise, instead of becoming more upset, the girl actually began to smile and she giggled. "Yeah and he looked really hot. There was also -"

"A boy with flaming red hair and freckles," Lily finished. "Yeah I know. He's my cousin. And that jerk? That's my brother James. You can ignore him."

"Wow," the girl said. "Your family's really good-looking."

Lily laughed, and then blushed when she realized that that included her too. "Thanks. It's mostly cuz my dad appears in the papers so much that it's automatic to try to look your best in my family."

"I think my dad used to date your mom," the girl randomly blurted out.

"What's your name?"

"Oh sorry! I'm Diana. Diana Corner. My dad's Michael Corner and my mom Cho Chang."

"My dad used to date your mom, you know," Lily said. "And I'm Lily. Lily Potter."

"Do any of you girls want to play?" Scorpius asked suddenly, startling Diana. Both he and Will were covered in soot, but Scorpius was the one who was grinning so Lily concluded that Will's skills still needed some fine tuning.

"Di – do you mind if I call you Di? – these are my friends Will Longbottom and Scorpius Malfoy. Guys, this is Diana Thomas. And no, I don't think I'll play. We're bound to reach Hogwarts soon and I don't want anything messing up my robes."

"Perfectionist," Will muttered under his breath. Scorpius and Diana laughed while Lily glared daggers at her longtime friend.

"But do you think the Sorting's gonna be scary?" Di asked. "My dad told me all about the principle of the Sorting but...he never actually told me _how _we were Sorted."

"James told me that we have to fight one of the professors," Lily confided. "I think I'm gonna pick Slughorn; he _is_ a slug, after all."

The four managed to keep a straight face for five full seconds before doubling over in fits of laughter. Actually, it wasn't that funny, but there was something that compelled the four.

"Let's make a pact," Lily gasped out between giggles. "No matter what House we're Sorted in, we'll always be friends." The other three agreed immediately.

And thus began the forming of the quad.

**Sky: Not very interesting, I know. I promise I'll put something fun soon.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Sorting

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, although if J.K. Rowling wishes to give it to me, I certainly won't object. Also, except for the beginning and end, I'm quoting the Sorting Hat's song from Bk1 cuz I suck at rhymes, so don't sue! Enjoy!**

Chapter Two: The Sorting

Lily didn't see her brothers again until she entered the Great Hall. Before then, she was always huddled with her new group of friends. It was amazing how short it took to become so close.

"Do you think we'll be in the same House?" Lily asked, wringing her hands nervously while they waited to be summoned into the Great Hall.

"I'm bound to be in Slytherin," Scorpius mumbled. Unlike all the other kids who were OS (Obvious Slytherins), he didn't sound at all happy about it.

"Blimey! And I thought you were alright for a Malfoy!" Will exclaimed.

"It's not like I want to be," Scorpius explained quickly. "It's just that my whole family's been in Slytherin." He looked glum.

"Lils and I'll obviously be in Gryffindor," Will boasted, swinging an arm around his friend. Lily didn't say anything.

"My dad was in Gryffindor, but my mom was in Ravenclaw," Diana mumbled.

"So if worse comes to worse, we'll be separated into three different Houses," Lily concluded.

"It doesn't matter what house we're in," Scorpius reminded them. Almost desperately, Lily thought.

"Alright first years," Professor Longbottom called. Will flushed at the Look his father sent him. "I will now lead you into the Great Hall, where you will be Sorted into a house. There are four Houses in Hogwarts: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Each House has its own great history. While you are at Hogwarts, you will sleep in your House dorms and hang out in your House common rooms. So a word to the wise: don't make your housemates mad. Now. Single file please. We can't have a gang of first years bringing down the Hall before the feast even starts, now can we?"

Lily made sure that they were at the end of the line. Will wanted to get as far away from his dad anyways, and Scorpius and Diana didn't really care.

Even from all of the stories her parents and brothers told, Lily couldn't help but gasp at the sight of the Great Hall. Normally, the ceiling was enchanted, but this time, the transparent top half of the glass shown through and the bleak, black night sky contrasted against the warm feeling the floating candles gave. There was no other lighting for the five tables; candles were everywhere.

The first years filed up in front of the High Table and Professor Longbottom brought out a ragged hat sitting on top of a stool.

_"I might be patched and worn_

_And sing quite odd songs,_

_But I'm the Sorting Hat_

_And I'll Sort you where you belong;_

_You might belong in Gryffindor_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chilvary _

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff _

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those with whit and learning_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll meet your real friends,_

_These cunning folks will use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on and don't be afraid_

_I will help you decide where you will be,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I'll tell you what I see."_

The whole Hall burst into spontaneous applause as the flap of the Hat closed once more.

Professor Longbottom then stepped forward with a roll of parchment. "Alston, Gina!" he called. A girl with curly brown hair and thick-rimmed glasses stepped forward, stumbling over her robes and almost falling. The Hat had barely been placed on her head when it bellowed, "RAVENCLAW!" The table of blue and bronze stood up and clapped as Gina hastily made her way down towards the end.

"Bentley, Victor!"

A broad-shoulder boy with bulging muscles stepped forward and lumbered over to the Hat. Lily felt quite intimidated by the guy, but couldn't help giggling as he tried to jam the Hat on his head with no success. He didn't have time to rip it though, since as soon as it had been placed on him, it shouted "SLYTHERIN!" Lily wasn't all that surprised, although the Slytherin table didn't seem quite happy and remained ominously silent as Victor sat down.

"Bowen, Rachel" was the first Hufflepuff and "Clark, Tiffany" became another Ravenclaw.

It was then Di's turn. She stepped meekly to the stool and placed the Hat on her head, her face disappearing from view. _Gryffindor_, Lily preyed. _Gryffindor._ The hat's mouth opened. "RAVENCLAW!"

Di hopped from the stool and went to join the table of clapping blue and bronze.

Lily sighed, but she clapped along with everyone else. She was happy for her friend: Di would achieve much in Ravenclaw. Lily then waited for Will.

"Longbottom, William!" Lily could detect the hint of pride in Neville's voice.

Will had barely placed the head on his head when the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" _Good_, Lily thought. _At least half of us will be together._

"Malfoy, Scorpius!" There were murmurs in the Hall as Scorpius's last name was called.

To Lily's surprise, it took a while for the hat to finally open the fold on the brim once more. And when it finally did, it was to shout, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Lily beamed. The Hall was silent though. Then a few tentative Hufflepuff began to clap, followed by the whole table, and then Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. You could hear crickets chirping at the Slytherin table, but Scorpius looked like he couldn't have cared less. After recovering from the shock of finally breaking the Malfoy tradition, he hurried over to the Hufflepuff table and was greeted by a few hesitant claps on the back.

Lily then tuned out the Sorting, keeping an ear to Professor Longbottom so she wouldn't miss her name.

"Potter, Lily!"

Lily wasn't nervous at all as she stepped forward and sat primly on the stool, curling her feet under her. Professor Longbottom placed the hat on her head and she was so small that she disappeared under the brim.

Hmm. Another Potter. Interesting. You're not like either of your brothers, who I could tell were made for Gryffindor as soon as I reached into their minds.

_Al could've done well in Ravenclaw._

Yes, but in the end, he was more Gryffindor than Ravenclaw. You, on the other hand...Every house would suit you well.

_Even Slytherin?_

You are very cunning and ambitious, not to mention sneaky. But you're also loyal to your friends and family. And look at that vast knowledge in your head! However, you're as much Gryffindor as anyone else who's been put in there. Hmm. Where shall I put you? This is quite difficult...Aha! I think I've got it!

"SLYTHERIN!"

**Sky: I kept on debating whether or not they should all go into the same house or two into each or what. But, after much consideration, I thought it'd be more fun for each of the Quad to be in a different House and Lily to break the Potter Gryffindor tradition. Besides, you'll see later on just how "Slytherin" she is :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Slytherin

**Disclaimer: As stated before, I do NOT own Harry Potter. Enjoy!**

Chapter Three: Slytherin

It took her a while to finally comprehend what the Hat had announced.

Slythern.

Slytherin?

_Slytherin!_

Her brothers didn't seem to be taking it all that better either: Al was staring open-mouthed at her – his 'Before School' book lain forgotten on the ground – and it was obvious to anyone that James was swearing under his breath while glaring at both the Slytherin table and the patched hat.

Professor Longbottom, who stood behind Lily, cleared his throat and said hoarsely, "You should join your Housemates at the S...Slyther-Slytherin table."

Lily bowed her head in shame as she trudged towards the sea of green. Nobody congratulated her – or even acknowledged her, in fact – but Lily couldn't have cared less.

She had, like Scorpius, broken her family House tradition, but while Scorpius broke his all-Slytherin Malfoy tradition for the better, Lily had just disappointed everyone.

Headmistress McGonagall made the usual Beginning of the Year speech and then the food appeared on the plates. However, despite all the delicious-looking dishes she'd been dying to taste ever since James had begun to taunt her about it during _his _first year, Lily only took a fudge pastry to nibble on for the duration of the meal.

As soon as it was allowed, Lily bolted from her seat. But when she reached the Entrance Hall, she realized that she had no idea where to go. She didn't know where the Slytherin common room was, since the prefects were supposed to lead the first years there, and she didn't know where else she could go.

"It won't be that bad, you know," a voice said.

Lily spun around and spotted a tall girl with an upturned nose and narrowed eyes. However, she had on a genuine smile. "Hi. My name's Penelope Parkinson, but you can – and you _will_ – call me Penny."

"I'm –" Lily began.

"I know who you are," Penny interrupted. "I'm in Slytherin, you know." She pointed towards her chest, where a green and silver tie was tucked neatly underneath her black robes.

"So why are you talking to me?"

Penny laughed. "Both my parents were children of Death Eater, but I couldn't have cared less about Slytherin. What I wanted to be in was Ravenclaw."

"Ravenclaw?" Lily asked incredulously.

"Yeah." Penny sighed, almost longingly. "I love reading and I have a schedule for just about everything I do." She grinned. "I'm such an obsessive organizer."

"So why were you put in Slytherin?"

"Why were _you_ put in Slytherin?" Penny countered. "C'mon. I'll show you the common rooms, not to mention give you a tour of the castle. Trust me: it won't be nearly as boring as the prefects'."

Lily smiled. "Then I think I'll enjoy it."

The common room had five four-poster beds. Each was draped in Slytherin green and silver. Lily picked the one near a window (how there were windows when they were down in the dungeons, and probably underneath the lake, she didn't know).

Three of the other girls gathered on one bed and began flipping through a magazine, occasionally shooting sly glances at Lily. Lily ignored them and settled down in her bed, _Muggle Democrats_ placed on the side table.

She had thoroughly immersed herself into the book (which was highly impossible since it was a very boring book, but Lily _did_ inherit her maternal grandfather's love for Muggles) when something sounded like her name was whispered. She looked up and realized that her fourth roommate, a blonde, was standing timidly by her bed. Lily patted a place near the foot of the bed and smiled at her encouragingly.

The girl climbed on and awkwardly stuck out her hand. "M-my...uh…I'm Madelyn. Madelyn Starr." She leaned in close and whisper-added, "I'm Muggleborn."

"You don't look it," Lily observed. "Actually, you look more pureblood than half-blood, but it doesn't really matter anymore; my brother Al told me that even Slytherin's been more open about blood status ever since Aunt Hermione passed that law on blood purity."

"Hermione Granger? She's Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement," Maddy said.

"_And_ my aunt," Lily added. "My dad works under her, but they rarely see each other; my dad goes through the Ministry doors about five times every day. He's the Head Auror, you know," Lily added.

"Yes, I actually do know," Maddy said. "He's Harry Potter, you know."

"Yes, I know. But he's just my dad to me."

The two girls looked at each other and burst out into simultaneous giggles.

A girl's head then popped in. A shiny badge with the Slytherin snake wrapped around the word P was pinned to her robes. "Lights out in five minutes."

Maddy smiled and slid off of Lily's bed. She then climbed into her own and turned so she was facing Lily. Lily switched off her light and snuggled underneath the covers.

It was well past midnight when the girls finally went to sleep.

**Sky: Yay! Lily's made two friends in Slytherin! I decided to make Slytherin a bit more open after the Second War and excepting Muggleborns too, since there aren't many purebloods left and, besides, it wouldn't make sense for Lily to become so quick friends with a pureblood princess.**


End file.
